


Tell Me Everything I Need To Hear

by AWitchWrites



Series: Season of Kink 2016 [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Gerard Way, little frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank was just so bored. His Daddy was at work and he'd already done all his chores since he'd woken up earlier than usual. None of his toys seemed to entertain him for long and neither did watching tv."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything I Need To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that was written a while ago but I only just decided to post, written for the Obscenity square on my season of kink card. Hope you guys like it :) -M

Frank was just so bored. His Daddy was at work and he'd already done all his chores since he'd woken up earlier than usual. None of his toys seemed to entertain him for long and neither did watching tv. He tried to carry on cleaning to see if that would help even though nothing really needed to be cleaned. But it didn't and Frank was still restless except now the house was all squeaky clean. He checked the time, groaning a little in frustration when he saw that it wasn’t even lunch time and that Daddy wouldn't be home for another 8 hours. 8 hours was far too long to wait when Frank was in a mood like this. He wasn't sure if he was just bored or if he was horny but he needed his Daddy home. He sighed softly to himself, checking his phone for any messages.

It was only then that the idea struck him and he giggled mischievously to himself, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Hopefully Frank wouldn't get into too much trouble for what he was about to do. Even though Frank did like punishment and the idea of getting spankies when Daddy did arrive home only made him look forward to Daddy's return even more. So Frank opened up the camera app on his phone, taking an innocent picture of his face at first, with that pouty look that always made Daddy giggle and call him 'his cutie'. He sent it with caption saying he missed him, jumping up from the couch and running up the stairs while he waited for Daddy to text him back. His skirt brushed up against his thighs and he giggled to himself again, already thinking of what else he was going to send.

Gerard must have been busy in a meeting or something because usually he would reply even if he was at his desk working; the only times he didn’t where when he was in a meeting or had gone to get his lunch and left his phone in his office. Since it wasn’t lunch time yet, Frank just assumed it was the first one and sighed a little. It was boring sending naughty pictures if his daddy wasn’t going to reply straight away but Frank had already gotten turned on by the idea of it and the thoughts of what Gerard would do when he got home. Sitting on the edge of his princess bed, Frank couldn’t help but get distracted by the thoughts of Gerard getting turned on by the hypothetical pictures he had yet to send, thinking about how hard his daddy would get, imagining Gerard getting himself off in his office and trying to be quiet because he couldn’t get caught by his co workers. Not that it would really matter if he did, his daddy was the top boss but he still had a reputation, something about being ‘professional’. Frank had gotten himself so worked up fantasizing about Gerard and was now even hornier than he had been before.

It would be no fun to just get off by himself, and he knew that was more likely to earn him a punishment since the rules of being home alone clearly stated he wasn’t allowed to get off without his daddy’s permission. And sending pictures would be boring because daddy was in a meeting and Frank would have already have gotten off by the time Gerard got them and replied. Pictures were only fun if the other person replied. Frank didn’t know what else he could do; there was no way he could wait the 8 hours it would take for Gerard to get home. He’d already been restless before but now with his prince parts half hard under his skirt it would be even worse.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Frank flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before checking his messages one last time. Still no reply. Frank decided to take a couple naughty pictures anyway, even if Gerard wouldn’t see them right away, the consequences of sending them would still be pretty fun. Frank giggled, even as he took the second picture, one of his laying on his side with one knee up, so his Daddy could see exactly what he was wearing. An almost sheer black top with a tartan miniskirt and some black thigh highs. He knew Daddy liked this outfit on him, especially the skirt. Daddy liked how short it was, barely covering Frank's ass cheeks and showing off his panties. Frank could feel himself getting turned on as he thought about what had happened the last time he'd worn this skirt for Daddy. Frank took two more pictures, this time up on his knees, the first picture showing off how short the skirt was, revealing the bottom of his ass and the lace panties he was wearing. The other was a front view of the skirt, pulled tight to show off his growing bulge where he was starting to get harder. He knew his daddy would like those pictures and he bit his lip a little as he thought about it, laying back on his bed again to start palming himself through his panties underneath the skirt.

He was hard and horny and it felt good but it just wasn’t enough, even as he slipped his hand under his panties to stroke himself slowly, his hand nice and tight around himself, his thumb rubbing over his slit occasionally just like daddy would if he was jerking Frank off. Except that was the problem, it wasn’t his daddy touching him and yeah, it felt real fucking good and had him gasping softly to himself but Frank just needed his daddy. Ideally, he would have been able to phone Gerard and have him pick up but Gerard was stuck in a meeting and so Frank had to settle for second best.

Pulling his hand out of his panties, Frank left his phone where it was and went to get the lube from the same drawer daddy kept all their special toys in. He debated using one but he was breaking the rules already by touching himself and even though Frank enjoyed punishment he didn’t want to make daddy really mad by using their toys too. Instead, Frank just grabbed the lube and went back to his bed, smiling to himself as he took his skirt off and got himself settled on his knees, moving the covers to the floor so he wouldn’t make a mess of them.

He decided to play around for a little bit then, biting his lip a little as he slipped his panties down, letting them just bunch around his knees where he was kneeling, not too bothered about taking them off completely. Pouring some of the lube onto his hand, Frank rubbed them together a little to warm it up before he slid his hand down to wrap back around his cock, stroking slowly again but easier this time since he’d used lube. He let out a soft moan as he teased himself, not wanting to go too fast because he didn’t want to come from that; he stroked himself slowly instead. Frank let out soft gasps as he touched himself, imagining that it was Gerard touching him instead and waiting until he was bucking up into his fist before pulling his hand away.

He reached for his phone again then, wiping his hands on his sheets first before he took another picture, this one showing his hard and leaking cock with his panties around his knees before he sent it to Gerard, smirking a little to himself. Sending the pictures wasn’t really going to be enough for him though, especially since it still showed that Gerard hadn’t even read his messages. Frank had the beginnings of a plan though so he set his phone down once more and reached for the lube again, this time covering three of his fingers and bending slightly so he could reach around and rub them teasingly over his hole. Gasping he closed his eyes, pressing back against his fingers as he rubbed them teasingly over his entrance, eventually pushing one inside with a low moan. He smirked a little to himself as he moved his finger inside himself slowly, adding a second after a moment and biting his lip hard to try and keep quiet as he scissored them. If there was anything Frank loved to do in the bedroom more than getting fucked, it was getting fingered. It felt so good, even when he did it to himself but he loved it more when it was Gerard’s fingers. Gerard was good at it and his fingers were bigger than his own; his daddy always knew just how to touch him right, in places that would make him a squirming needy mess. He thought about it as he fingered himself, moaning quietly and tipping his head back a little as he rubbed his own prostate and moaning louder when he added a third.

He teased himself like that for a while, stopping any time he felt himself getting close and panting softly, starting up again once he’d come back from the edge only to repeat the process when he got close again. Eventually, he got tired of teasing himself, reaching for his phone quickly and dialling Gerard’s number.

* * *

 

Gerard sighed as he left his meeting, which had taken far longer than he would have liked. He’d gotten into work early that morning for his meeting scheduled for 9:30 with the bosses from a few other companies to talk about potential deals. He didn’t understand why the meeting had taken as long as it had but he’d been in there for a good few hours. All he really wanted to do was go home but when he got out it was only lunch time and he was still stuck at work until 6 that evening. He headed up to his office instead of going straight to lunch; he’d left his wallet there anyway and he just wanted some peace for a moment, he didn’t want to have to deal with crowded coffee shops just then.

When he got into his office, he shut and locked the door, since he didn’t want anyone disturbing his peace and quiet and god was he glad he had. The first thing he did when he sat down was check his phone. Seeing he had 5 text messages and a missed call from Frank and a video message, he got a little worried that maybe his baby boy had hurt himself or had gotten into some kind of trouble while he had been in his meeting. He needn’t have worried though and he quickly realised that Frank hadn’t been in trouble when he unlocked his phone to check the messages.

The first picture was innocent enough and if he had seen them one at a time, Gerard might have smiled fondly but when he opened his and Frank’s message history to check the messages he was faced with them all at once so the filthy pictures that followed were a bit of a distraction. Gerard knew he should ignore them and punish Frank when he got home for sending them since he was at work but his door was locked and the blinds of his office windows were closed. Besides, Gerard was extremely curious about what was in the voicemail and the video. So he opened them, opening each picture and leaning back in his seat as he looked at each of them, biting his lip. The pictures are enough to get him in the mood but not enough to get him hard. He loves when Frank wears that particular outfit, especially when he can see Frank’s ass underneath it, the way Frank’s pale little asscheeks show when he bends over just enough always makes Gerard want to grab him by the hips and pull him into his lap so he can do naughty naughty things to his little boy. Flipping to the picture of Frank with his dick out and panties around his knees made him growl a little, his own cock twitching in his work pants a little as he imagined Frank touching himself, saving all the pictures to his phone.

Gerard was already starting to think of ways to punish Frank as he looked through all the pictures again, but he hadn’t even gotten to the voicemail or video yet. If the pictures had been that dirty he could only imagine what they were going to be like and he debated getting his headphones out so he wouldn’t have to risk his receptionist hearing from outside his office but he wanted to hear it out loud instead so he got up to quickly check that she wasn’t there before going back to his desk. Taking a deep breath, Gerard clicked on the voicemail, turning it on speaker and turning down the volume slightly just in case. Immediately, he heard Frank’s soft panting followed by a quiet gasp.

“Daddy….daddy I’m so sorry I’ve been such a bad boy.” He heard Frank breathing down the phone, heard him trying to hold back his moans. “But I just want you so bad daddy. I got impatient daddy, i just couldn’t wait, you’re at work **so** long.” Gerard listened to Frank’s whining, starting to get hard in his work pants.

Gerard could hear the quiet, wet noise of Frank touching himself and bit his lip, closing his eyes as he listened.

“I can’t wait till you get home Daddy, you’re gonna punish me, I know you are. I want it daddy, I wanna be punished.” Gerard heard a small moan come from him then and he made a soft noise of his own, curious about what it was exactly that Frank was doing to himself as he’d recorded this, imagining it, picturing Frank on his knees, writhing and desperate as he touched himself.  “I want it to hurt daddy, I want punished.”

Gerard heard Frank stop touching himself for a moment then, listening to his quiet pants before he started up again.

“Daddy I want you to mark me up. Don’t be gentle with me- I want you to make me your little bitch-”

Gerard heard a hitch in Frank’s breathing them, followed by a poorly muffled moan,

“W-want you to grab me, make me bruise, manhandle me, throw me around, spank me, hit me. Be rough with me daddy, I want you to make it hurt. Oh god I want it to hurt so bad. Wanna be so sore tomorrow, wanna see the bruises.”

Gerard bit his lip hard, clenching his fist as his suit pants started to tighten.

“Want you to say nasty nasty things to me as you choke me with your big cock daddy. Want you to fuck my mouth, make me lose my voice, tell me how good I am on my knees for you. I want you to tease me and make me wait for it. The cock ring- fuck I want that. I want you to fuck my ass after you fuck my mouth. Do it even rougher, pound me. Maybe tie me up and tease me even more, drag it out and make it last. But then I want you to fuck me good and rough, make the bed shake, make me scream so loud the neighbours call the police and then we’ll just have to explain that it was because you were fucking me through the mattress so damn good.”

Gerard growled a little at that and couldn’t help palming his now aching hard on through his pants because damn was Frank really going for it. The younger’s voice sounded so fucking hot, all whimpery and broken up by the occasional whiny moan and soft breaths.

“Probably won’t even need much prep.”

That made his eyes widen and he moaned a little, biting his lip and waiting for Frank to continue.

“Because I’ve been fingering myself all day thinking about it and prepping myself for you daddy.”

That definitely made him moan and rub himself through his pants harder.

“Do you want me to show you daddy? Want me to show you what a naughty boy I’ve been today?”

Frank’s voice was all high pitched and breathy by the time the voice mail ended and Gerard had to collect himself before clicking on the video message. What he found was exactly what he expected; a video of Frank fingering himself, everything on show. It was obvious that Frank had been at it for a while if his whines and the way his cock was leaking everywhere was any indication.

Gerard had his belt undone within seconds and his hand down his pants, stroking himself fast and hard as he watched the video of Frank fingering himself. He had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet since he was pretty sure that lunch break was almost over which meant his receptionist would be back soon and he definitely didn’t want her hearing him get off. Gerard didn’t need to deal with that kind of embarrassment. Luckily, he didn’t think it was going to take too much longer for him to come; the noises Frank was making in the video were the same ones he usually made when he was close so Gerard knew he was gonna get to watch that any second now and the thoughts of what he was going to do to punish Frank for this obscene behaviour when he got home were pushing him closer and closer as he tightened his hand around himself and rubbed his thumb through the slit as he stroked himself.

Gerard couldn’t help letting out a low moan as he stroked himself faster, watching as Frank shoved his fingers deeper into himself in the video. Gerard could see Frank’s cock twitching, leaking precum as he fingered himself, his noises growing louder.

“Oh fuck…” Gerard breathed, eyes widening as he watched Frank come hard over himself in the video. Frank then fingered himself through it before he obviously got over sensitive and pulled his fingers out. Gerard watched as he smiled lazily at the camera then.

“See you when you get home daddy.” He hummed before blowing a kiss to the camera and shutting it off.

Gerard set his phone down then and closed his eyes, groaning quietly to himself as he rocked up into his own fist faster, using his own precum as lube to stroke himself even faster. The images of punishing Frank later for his shameless behaviour had him groaning quietly to himself; it didn’t take much longer before he came into his fist, biting his lip hard in an attempt to keep quiet, rocking up into his fist a couple times to ride out the aftershocks.   
  
Panting softly, he came down from it and reached into his drawer for some tissues to clean himself up. He knew he was gonna have trouble concentrating on anything else all day but he knew he needed to get his work done so he could get home to Frank. Throwing the tissues in the bin, Gerard sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, deciding not to reply to Frank as he fixed his clothes and took a moment to collect himself before turning back to carry on with his work, hoping that he could get it finished early so he’d have an excuse to leave early; after all, he did need to punish his babyboy before bedtime but his employees didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
